


All Tied Up

by Dandalion



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Comeplay, Gags, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalion/pseuds/Dandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine present at a kink workshop, then continue the fun back at their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a beast to write but I am so proud of it and I really hope you all enjoy it!!!!! As always, my eternal thanks to my betas, Leo and Dana...literally could not have finished this without you guys (Leo's editing skills are beast and Dana did most of the research for this story lol).
> 
> So this is semi based on a true story...I went to a kink workshop at my school and most of what Klaine presents/demonstrates/talks about is pretty much verbatim from that meeting. The whole meeting I was sitting there imagining a Klaine fic, so...here it is!!
> 
> Here is a full list of warnings: D/s, possessiveness, heavy bondage, slight humiliation, slight exhibitionism, blindfolding, gagging (with underwear), prostate massage, overstimulation, blink-and-you’ll-miss-it spanking, comeplay, buttplug

Kurt and Blaine sit next to each other in plastic chairs, their hands intertwined and resting between them where their thighs touch. Kurt can feel the nervous excitement emanating off of Blaine. They’ve never done this before, but Blaine was so eager when his friend invited them that Kurt couldn’t say no. They’d gotten there early to set up, and Kurt feels a shock go through his body every time a new person comes in and sees everything laid out on the table. It’s thrilling to see complete strangers looking at such personal items, glimpsing into such a huge part of his life.

Their chairs are part of a big circle, made up of all different sorts of other college students. Kurt had been thrilled to hear that a college was accepting and open minded enough to host something like this, and the more he thought about it the more excited he became to get to do this with Blaine.

The leader of the group—Lacie, the friend who had invited Blaine—stands and quiets the room.

“Hello, everyone, and welcome to this week’s Pride Alliance meeting,” she says. “We’ll go around as usual, saying our name, year, major, preferred gender pronoun, and this week’s question is…what’s your favorite smell?” She sits back down, and Kurt listens attentively to the first few people go, knowing that he’ll be up soon.

“Hi, my name is Kurt, in the scene I go by Tio, and…I don’t actually go here,” he starts, gathering chuckles from around the circle. “I’m studying musical theatre, I’m a senior, I go by he/him pronouns, and my favorite smell…is probably just my own body smell.” More chuckles, and this time he joins in. “It’s just something I’m so used to, obviously, so I guess I find it comforting.”

He looks over at Blaine beside him, his eyes passing over his face and watching Blaine as he speaks.

“Hey! I’m Blaine, I also don’t go here,” Blaine stutters out. Kurt squeezes his hand a bit, trying not to enjoy Blaine’s anxious enthusiasm too much. “I’m a junior, studying music therapy, I go by male pronouns, and…my favorite smell is Kurt’s body smell.” He turns a cheeky grin to Kurt, seeming to bask a bit in the laughter that sounds around the room, and Kurt just beams back at him, unable to hide his adoration for his silly boy. “Oh, and when I’m in the scene I go by Nox.”

The rest of the group goes, and Kurt focuses on remembering as many names as he can. When they’re all done, Lacie stands up again, gesturing for them to as well.

“Okay, everyone, well, if you’re here then hopefully you know that this week is our kink workshop! We have two very special guests here to teach us about BDSM and answer any of our questions, as well as some demonstrations, I believe?”

Kurt nods his affirmation, smiling around the room and placing a hand on Blaine’s back to ground him.

“Hey! So, like we said, we go by different names when in the scene, and I guess technically tonight we’re in the scene, so feel free to use those names if you’d like. Or if you’re more comfortable, Kurt and Blaine is just fine as well.” Kurt looks around the room to see mostly nodding heads with a few blank faces, and figures that’s good enough to plow on.

“Um, before we actually begin the discussion I just wanted to pass a few of these things out for you guys to see,” Kurt states, gesturing to the table where they’ve laid out a bunch of their supplies. He beckons Blaine over to him and hands him the nipple clamps to pass out before handing someone in the circle a ball gag. He turns around to see Blaine picking up their flog to pass around, but stops him with a hand on his arm and a whispered “not that” (their first time trying flogging, Blaine on his knees for Kurt, crying in pleasure, Kurt in awe of how hot he finds the lashes across Blaine’s entire backside, how hard his cock is, just from this). Blaine chuckles slightly and chooses a collar instead, looking into Kurt’s eyes for approval and handing it over to someone after finding it. They pass a few more items along, including some hand straps, before Kurt figures he should just talk while they’re all examining the things that are going around.

“Okay, so…I guess we’ll start by just saying what BDSM is,” Kurt begins, knowing he’ll have to take the initiative before Blaine truly gets into his groove and starts offering information. “So, most people tend to assume that all BDSM is about the S and M parts, but it’s much more than that. The B and D stand for bondage and discipline, which, you know, has to do with being tied up and punishment and power play. The D and S, which sit right in the middle, fittingly, are for dominant and submissive. For instance, I’m a dominant, mostly, and Blaine identifies as a submissive. So in a scene, I’ve got the power, and he is in my control. However, it is important for the dominant to give the submissive what they need, not just take what they want. And lastly, the S and M, sadism and masochism. This is the one most people are familiar with, getting off on giving and/or receiving pain. Um, that’s about it…any questions regarding those definitions?”

A bunch of hands are raised, and Kurt patiently goes through each of them. Most of the questions are about being dominant or submissive, and he stands behind Blaine in pride when he takes over the submissive questions. Some of the participants aren’t entirely respectful in their questioning, but that was something they had anticipated and expected—so many people know so little about their community that they have no idea what could be construed as offensive. Kurt doesn’t mind—that’s why they came here, to educate.

He loves the fact that so many people showed up to the meeting and that they’re so interested in learning more about BDSM. Many of their answers to questions get turned into discussions, and by the time the questions run out there are only 15 minutes left of the meeting.

“So, we were going to do some demonstrations, as you can see from the things we’ve laid out on the table, but we don’t have much time for that now. However…we could do ropes. That doesn’t take too long.” Kurt laughs when some people cheer at that, Lacie loudest of all (she had mentioned being particularly excited about that demonstration), and picks up a long piece of rope they have on the table. “So, there are a lot of different ways you can use rope. A big way, obviously, is binding your sub to something or removing mobility, but I think just for now, since we’re running short on time, I’ll show you a simpler harness just to show how rope can be used to manipulate the power in a scene.”

The whole time he’s been talking, Kurt has been playing with the rope, pulling it tight and letting go, and it hasn’t escaped him, as he watches Blaine out of the corner of his eye, that Blaine has been watching his hands and the rope intently.

“One of the simplest forms of bondage is a chest harness,” Kurt explains, taking Blaine by the shoulders and settling his body in front of his own. “You almost always wanna start with the rope folded in half, so you have this loop in the middle.” He demonstrates, before lifting Blaine’s arms up a bit and settling the rope under his pectorals, just where he knows Blaine likes it.

“You want to pull it around the back, to start,” Kurt continues, shifting Blaine to the side so mostly everyone can see where the ends of the rope meet, right between and a bit underneath his shoulder blades. “Then loop these ends through the bite, that’s that loop we created first, and pull that through.”

He turns Blaine around, first showing the front so everyone can see the rope pulled tight across his chest, then the back again, where he starts in on the next part.

“Some people like to do this the other way around, but this is the way I prefer it,” Kurt says as he pulls the rope around the other side from the back, stretching it over the top of Blaine’s pecs. He pulls it through the back rope again and tugs. “You want to make sure it’s a bit tight, but not too much…that alright?”

“Yeah,” Blaine breathes out, voice a bit higher than Kurt has heard it tonight. He hears a chuckle from his right, sees a girl snickering with her friend, and gets a thrill. They all know, they’re completely aware of what this is doing to Blaine, and there’s nothing he can do to hide it. They’d talked about this before they decided to do the presentation…Blaine is much more into humiliation than Kurt is, mostly because Kurt hates sharing Blaine in any capacity and gets fiercely possessive and competitive. But Kurt couldn’t pass up this opportunity, getting to see his beautiful slave on display with nowhere to hide. Blaine may have also given him one of the best blowjobs of his life to persuade him.

“Good boy,” Kurt replies, quietly enough that probably only Blaine heard it, but there’s a chance someone else could have. “You can loop back around over the top of the breast area if you’d like; it creates a bit nicer of an image and a stronger hold for the sub to appreciate.” As Kurt describes this, he follows through with the rope, making sure none of the paths get tangled and pulling the rope through and up at the back.

“Now you want to come over the shoulder. You can put your arms down,” Kurt instructs, getting chills over his skin when Blaine clenches his fists as he obeys, clearly trying to stem off arousal. “Come underneath the top layer with the ropes, pulling through gently, like so, and then down through the bottom one, and tug.” Kurt gives the rope a sharp pull, causing Blaine to whine, inciting some muffled laughter from quite a few people. Blaine blushes but smiles, eyeing the people around the room; Kurt keeps his own gaze steadily on Blaine.

“Pulling it up and around itself just once is usually fine,” Kurt illustrates, pulling it through again, and over Blaine’s other shoulder in a halter style. He pulls Blaine around so they can see his back again, and see what Kurt is doing. “Pull it through once more to secure it, and then I’m just going to use an overhand knot. Now, you can see I have quite a bit of rope left—it’s up to the Dom, or whoever’s tying, to do with that as they please, whatever style they want. So I’ll just wrap it around a few times, creating an anchor of sorts.” Kurt starts to do just that, and in the silence some brave observers raise their hands with questions.

“Yes?” Kurt asks, nodding his head at one of them and swinging Blaine around, still styling up the rest of the rope.

“What kind of rope do you use?” the boy asks, confident in his question.

“Well, a lot of people use silk rope, or hemp rope, which is what we like…a lot of smooth ropes can pull tight easily, which can cause difficulties, but we’ve found that hemp, while not as smooth as some other ropes, provides just the right give and take for us. It depends on the person really, and there’s plenty of research that can be done online.” At this point, Kurt has run out of rope to wrap the extra around, and ties it off, turning Blaine to the side again. “Look, now I’ve got an anchor to use.”

Kurt smirks before gripping the rope and pulling Blaine back, then to the side so he’s facing everyone again. Everyone laughs, including Blaine, who ducks his head and bites his lip. And Kurt knows exactly what that means. He puts a hand on Blaine’s waist to pet, encouraging the erection he knows is growing in Blaine’s pants. They’d chosen a pair that would conceal it, knowing Blaine would get hard at some point during the demonstration, but what Kurt loves is knowing how hot and bothered his sub is for him even in a room full of strangers, and that they have _no idea_.

“So that’s a pretty basic chest harness. Obviously there are other ways to do it, and you can find plenty of tutorials online.” Kurt keeps his grip on the rope, occasionally tugging Blaine back and shoving him lightly forward, playing with him and keeping him on his toes. They answer a few more questions; Kurt remembers at the very last minute to tell everyone about the safety scissors that should always be around when tying someone up, and then the meeting is over.

Lacie invites people to stay if they’d like, knowing that he and Blaine don’t have anywhere else to be and offered to stay late for the curious ones. A few people mill about, and one girl approaches them tentatively.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Kurt asks, reaching out to shake her hand even though she can’t seem to take her eyes off of Blaine.

“I’m Alexis,” she mumbles to him, reaching out to trace the rope that’s pressed to Blaine’s skin. “Sorry, oh my god, that is so inappropriate.” She pulls her hand back, seeming to realize what she’s doing a moment too late.

“That’s alright, don’t worry about it,” Kurt placates, knowing exactly how he felt the first time he was introduced to a submissive, how beautiful they seemed in their desire to please. “Would you like to learn more about rope tying? Maybe do it yourself, on him?” Kurt hears Blaine whine, and both he and Alexis smile at it, their eyes going to Blaine’s face, noticing the way he looks so needy and desperate.

“Wow…I would love to,” she says, coming around to Blaine’s back and following Kurt’s careful instructions on how to tie Blaine’s hands together. When she’s done, they both circle around to Blaine’s front, admiring their handiwork and the way Blaine seems even smaller with his arms pulled back and the rope drawn across his body.

“That is…” she trails off.

“I know,” Kurt muses, smirking at her wide-eyed expression. She thanks them and grins again, saying she has to leave, but she loved their presentation and hopes they’ll be back again.

“What do you know? We’re a big hit,” Kurt teases, turning back to Blaine. Blaine, who’s looking at him like he wants to fall to his knees at Kurt’s feet and worship every inch of his body. “Shit, sweetheart…”

“Can we go?” Blaine asks, voice shaking.

“Yes, of course,” Kurt replies, hurriedly untying Blaine and pulling him in for a hug when he’s free, rubbing at Blaine’s wrists for him when they separate.

They mingle for a bit, more people stopping and thanking them, Lacie wanting to know when their next play party would be, but they rush out as fast as they can. Not a word is spoken on the ride home, just Kurt humming along to the radio and Blaine sitting still in the passenger’s seat with his hands in his lap. Kurt pulls into a parking space and gets out of the car, not waiting for Blaine—he knows how much his slave likes to be ignored, especially in this frustrated, horny state. He hears Blaine behind him, shuffling, most likely walking with his hands behind his back, but he won’t give in to his own desires to look back and check.

They get into their apartment and Kurt closes the door, turning and shoving Blaine against the wall, attacking his neck with bites and sucks.

“You are amazing, I am so proud of you,” Kurt huffs out against Blaine’s skin, ravishing his mouth and gripping his hands above his head. “So unbelievably proud, you did so well, on display for everyone, you loved it, didn’t you?”

“Yes, please, loved it,” Blaine breathes out, trying to hold still as Kurt thrusts against him, only moving his head to the side to allow Kurt better access to his neck. “Got so hard, you kept touching me, you let that girl touch me and you didn’t even get jealous, you’re so hot, the way you just pushed me around _in front of all those people_.”

“You let me, you were so good, sweetheart, so well behaved. What do you want? Anything, tonight, anything you want.”

“A—a reward, please,” Blaine whispers, and Kurt instantly has an idea, the thought of it making him growl and bite harshly at Blaine’s shoulder, causing him to cry out sharply.

All of the sudden Blaine’s weight collapses, and Kurt lets go of his wrists for fear of pulling a muscle in his arms. When he gathers himself and looks down, Blaine is on his knees, hands crossed behind his back and head down, his whole body shaking with his heaving breaths. Kurt takes a moment to orient himself before taking back control of the situation.

“No,” Kurt orders, still panting a bit, and Blaine looks up with him with desperate eyes, searching for a way around it. “You know the rules. Get up and get us something to eat.”

Blaine sighs, but that’s the only sign of defiance he shows, and Kurt lets it slide when he follows through on the demand, standing and going off to the kitchen.

Kurt sits at the table, waiting to be served, and is pleasantly surprised when Blaine comes out with their leftovers from dinner the night before. He hadn’t remembered Blaine taking them home. Blaine sets both plates in front of Kurt and then kneels, looking up at him with those big puppy eyes.

“Can you, um, please—“

“Shh, of course,” Kurt cuts him off. He spears some pasta on his fork and takes a bite before getting some from Blaine’s plate, reaching down and holding it a few inches from Blaine’s mouth, forcing him to lean in for it. Kurt loves the way Blaine’s lips close over the fork and slide off of it, the way his jaw dances as he chews, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s face.

They continue in this fashion, Kurt feeding himself a few bites before holding one out for Blaine, making him reach every time, sometimes holding out a bite only to pull it up and into his own mouth at the last second, and not offering Blaine another one for a while. Dinner takes longer than he expected because of this, but whenever Blaine requests to be fed, he doesn’t deny him—it’s a rare enough occasion that Kurt feels it’s one of the only rewards Blaine has ever set for him. He wonders what he did to deserve it.

Kurt makes sure to clear both of their plates, even giving Blaine a bit from his own, knowing how important it is for him to get a solid meal before they play (after that horrible incident from one of their first ever scene together and Blaine _fainted_ , Kurt has never made that mistake again).

He leaves Blaine to kneel, clearing their dishes, knowing how much Blaine loves to do it but relishing the denial too much, loving even more how worked up Blaine gets over Kurt not letting him do everything. He comes back around to where Blaine is, crouching to be more at his level, a hand lifting Blaine’s chin up.

“You’re going to go take a shower, now,” Kurt instructs, tightening his fingers on Blaine’s skin when he sees a dangerous flash of protest in Blaine’s eyes. He hurries to finish what he has to say before Blaine decides to disobey—it’s been known to happen, although so rarely that Kurt usually doubts it will, but he’s not taking any risks tonight. “Go shower, _thoroughly_ , hot water only, and then wait for me in the bedroom—no prep, just the shower. I have a _very_ special treat for you tonight, because you did so well at the presentation and I am _so_ proud of you.”

Blaine surges forward for a kiss, biting at Kurt’s lips and making him moan, before pulling back and giving Kurt a cheeky little wink, standing and stripping efficiently, turning around and falling back to his knees and _crawling_ through their apartment to the bathroom. Kurt is constantly amazed at how perfect they are for each other—he doesn’t even have to ask and Blaine knows exactly what to do to drive him crazy, without breaking any rules. He gathers Blaine’s clothes and leaves them on the coffee table to deal with later, before settling in on their couch in the living room.

Kurt waits to hear the shower shut off, glad that it runs for at least ten minutes, if not more, before Blaine seems to think he’s done. He waits an extra ten after he hears the bathroom door open; most of the time, both he and Blaine love the anticipation just as much as the actual scene.

Kurt finally gets up from the couch, grabbing two water bottles from the kitchen on his way, and makes his way to their bedroom, the sight before him making him shudder. Blaine is kneeling on the bed, his arms behind his back and his head down, the image of a perfect sub. He even put his collar on, the thick black one with the small golden studs. Kurt’s heart melts for a moment; again, Blaine knows just what to do to present his submission in ways that drive Kurt nuts.

Kurt wants to push him down and worship him, but he has something so special planned. He sets down the water bottles and gets to work. He ignores Blaine in favor of getting out their favorite rope, the dark navy hemp rope that looks so beautiful against Blaine’s skin, and a long strip of red fabric they use as a blindfold. He also grabs a bottle of lube, setting it all down next to Blaine before taking his clothes off, leisurely, making sure everything goes where it needs to. When he’s down to his underwear he stops, finally looking at Blaine, who hasn’t moved at all.

“What a good boy,” Kurt murmurs, stepping up to the bed and beginning to push Blaine where he wants him. He’s not rough, exactly, but he’s definitely not gentle, as he ties him up in an intricate chest harness, much more complicated—and time consuming, oh, how he loves to make Blaine wait—than the one he demonstrated earlier. This one ties Blaine’s arms in tight, his hands behind his back, with plenty of slack left over. Kurt maneuvers Blaine onto his stomach, spreading his legs where he wants them and tugging the rope over and around Blaine’s feet to complete the hog tie.

He takes a moment to admire how beautiful his sub looks like this, completely on display and incapable of movement, just for him. Blaine’s face is pressed into the mattress, his eyes on Kurt as he lowers his underwear down. Kurt watches as a bit of drool slides down Blaine’s cheek, wetting the sheet under his face.

“I’m going to gag you, sweetheart,” Kurt tells him, his voice sounding so loud in comparison to the absolute silence they’ve been in since Kurt entered the room, nothing but Blaine’s harsh breathing and the sound of the rope wrapping around his skin to break it up as Kurt worked. “Green?”

“Yes, yes, green,” Blaine replies, lifting his head as much as he can. Kurt balls up his boxer briefs and shoves them in Blaine’s mouth, relishing in the long moan Blaine gives, clearly surprised by his choice in gag. But Kurt thinks it’s perfect—Blaine will be forced to smell him the entire time they play, not getting to touch him or give Kurt any pleasure, just Kurt taking what he wants.

“And a blindfold, I think,” Kurt muses after a moment of false contemplation, and after checking to make sure Blaine doesn’t hold up two fingers—their safe word when he can’t speak or move—he ties the fabric around Blaine’s head, making sure it covers his eyes completely.

“I’m so, so proud of how well you did tonight,” Kurt praises, moving to the foot of the bed, bottle of lube in hand. “You were so good for me, for _them_ , and I wanted to give you a special present for your obedience.”

Blaine is already moaning, and Kurt hasn’t even touched him yet. He grabs Blaine’s cheeks and spreads them, blowing hard right on his hole, making it twitch, before letting go, watching as they clap back together, jiggling slightly. Kurt loves playing with Blaine’s ass more than anything.

He tickles his fingers along Blaine’s perineum, managing to press his fingers underneath Blaine’s body enough to just barely touch his balls, causing Blaine to whimper. He amuses himself for a while, knowing he’s indirectly stimulating Blaine’s prostate already just with this little massage, before lightly pressing a few times at his hole, and then pulling his fingers away.

Kurt pours some lube on his fingers, spreading it across all four but not waiting for it to warm up before pressing his middle finger down and in, all the way, all at once.

Blaine whines, his butt clenching but otherwise perfectly still, clearly trying to be obedient even though Kurt didn’t tell him he couldn’t move. Not that he can move very much anyway.

“I’m going to massage your prostate, sweetheart,” Kurt reveals, aiming now for the gland and pressing down hard, causing Blaine to squirm and groan. “I’m going to play with it for as long as I want, as long as you can take it, and then we’ll see what we can do about some gratification—yes, that’s right, you can come tonight.” Kurt marvels at the short whines he gets in response as he starts to apply deep pressure against Blaine’s prostate, rubbing his finger as well as he can to stimulate it.

He pulls back and presses his forefinger in as well, Blaine’s moans increasing as Kurt massages his swelling prostate. His feet and hands flex of their own accord, his ass clenching constantly around his hand, hips moving against the sheets. Kurt keeps up the constant pressure, his other hand grabbing one of Blaine’s cheeks and digging in, loving the high pitched squeaks Blaine lets out at Kurt’s fingernails.

Kurt teases him for a while, backing off just the slightest from his prostate only for a moment before resuming constant pressure for several minutes, and then moving away again. For a while he just holds his fingers there, not massaging, not thrusting, just pressed gently, a steady, solid presence. Blaine whines the whole time, and Kurt loves to watch as the puddle of drool forms around his mouth, even covering his neck, from his mouth being stuffed with his Master’s underwear.

After a while, once Blaine is thoroughly worked up, sweating and wiggling to his greatest effort, Kurt presses in a third finger. Blaine groans loudly at the most likely unanticipated stretch; there’s nothing Kurt loves more than catching Blaine off his guard… except maybe taking that guard down in the first place.

He keeps away from Blaine’s prostate for just a minute, making his squirms die down a bit, before going straight for it with all three fingertips, rubbing at the swollen gland and making Blaine’s hips jerk—as much as they can—against the bed. He presses a gentle kiss right above where his fingers are pressed in, and hears a long sound come from Blaine that surely could have been his name, were he able to articulate anything. Kurt smirks, petting down Blaine’s back and ass and firmly pressing his fingers against Blaine’s prostate.

“You are such a sweet, good boy, aren’t you?” Kurt muses, finally working that fourth finger in and laughing when Blaine screams. “Can you come for me, sweet boy?”

He definitely doesn’t have to ask twice. Blaine’s hips start working against the mattress, barely moving but still thrusting as much as they can, and he lets out a loud, long moan as his entire body vibrates with pleasure. Kurt doesn’t let up the massage the entire time Blaine is climaxing, and doesn’t let up when Blaine’s body has settled back down either.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Kurt asks when Blaine whines, barely audible, when Kurt pulls back and pressed in again, just with two fingers this time, going straight back to his prostate. “Don’t you want me to make you feel good?”

“Hmmmphmmmhmmm!!” is all he hears in response, which has Kurt chuckling again.

“I’m sorry, beautiful, what was that? I couldn’t understand that…maybe if you take that out of your mouth your words will be less muffled,” Kurt suggests, all the while teasing Blaine’s prostate, tapping it like a button. “Oh, silly me! You’re all tied up!”

At that, he hears a frustrated whine, and Blaine’s tense body tightens up even more as Kurt places his other hand low on Blaine’s back, pressing him into the mattress and, undoubtedly, his spent and oversensitive dick.

“I think you can handle it, darling,” Kurt encourages. “You’ve certainly handled worse before. And after all, was it not incredibly generous of me to let you come at all? Where’s my thanks for that?” He leans down and bites playfully at the flesh of Blaine’s thigh, hearing an extremely muffled “thank you” that trails off into a shout as his teeth sink in.

“That’s much better; there’s my good boy, my obedient slave,” Kurt praises, glancing up at Blaine’s face to see what must be a smile. He also sees a bit of moisture collected on the blindfold, and delights at how much he’s making his beautiful sub feel, just with his fingers and his words (and maybe the rope helps).

“Just a little longer, sweetheart, I promise,” Kurt whispers, reaching down and (finally, _finally_ ) unzipping his own pants and taking out his cock. He starts pumping fast, using a bit of the lube from the bottle still lying next to them. “Where do you want my come, hm? All over your smooth back? Or maybe on your face? I can take that out of your mouth right now, let some of it drip down onto your tongue, I know how much you love to taste me…”

Blaine has started squirming again, his feet flexing and hands wiggling where they’re tied at the top of his butt. His hips have started working again, but Kurt doesn’t have enough concentration to make him stop, so he just keeps talking, working himself over harder and faster, while making sure to keep a constant pressure on Blaine’s prostate, his two fingers pressed in deep.

“Or all over this round, hot ass, yeah? I bet you’d love that. I bet you’d love to feel my come all over you, making you dirty, making you _mine_ ,” Kurt growls, letting go of his dick to slap Blaine’s ass, once, twice, and Blaine is coming again, Kurt doesn’t even know how it happened, only that he needs to follow suit before his head explodes. He grabs himself again, fucking into his hand, aiming right at Blaine’s ass. He pulls his other hand free from between Blaine’s cheeks and shoves one aside, coming hard all over his abused, sticky hole, making sure it covers him.

Before he can think about what he’s doing, he’s pressing the head of his dick lightly against’ Blaine’s hole, feeling Blaine’s responding moan all throughout his body. He pushes it in just the slightest bit before letting go and letting it fall away from Blaine’s ass. He stares down at Blaine: bound, gagged, blindfolded, oversensitive, _owned_. He’s pressing his come into Blaine’s body before his brain catches up with his actions, making sure none of it is left just on his skin, all held inside. Then he stands, gets a box from under their bed, and selects a short, fat butt plug from their collection.

He returns to Blaine and taps the plug against his ass as a signal for what’s to come, relishing in Blaine’s slight whine, before lubing it up and popping it right into place.

He doesn’t speak as he unties Blaine, letting him take off his own blindfold and remove the underwear from his mouth (he always lets Blaine have just the smallest show of control after something so intense, knows his boy needs to come back to himself). He gets a washcloth from the bathroom, turning Blaine onto his back and cleaning him tenderly, trying not to smirk every time Blaine hisses whenever Kurt’s wandering hands pass over any sensitive areas. He quickly undresses and covers their soiled sheets with their blanket—he’s too tired to clean properly right now anyway. He reaches for the water bottles on the bedside table and waits patiently as Blaine drinks half of his.

He pulls Blaine down and covers him with his body, kissing him all over his face and giggling when Blaine keeps puckering his lips, clearly hoping Kurt’s mouth will land there next. Kurt finally indulges him, kissing him dirty for a moment before moving on, laying kisses everywhere, paying special attention to Blaine’s wrists, focusing on them for a good few minutes before bypassing his entire pelvis and kissing down his legs, zeroing in on Blaine’s ankles and giving them the special treatment as well.

“Mmmmm, sir,” Blaine murmurs. Kurt preens at the name; it never gets old, no matter how many times he hears Blaine sigh it out.

“You better not come again,” Kurt chastises, biting lightly at Blaine’s calf before soothing it with his tongue. “You already got in an extra kick, and the only reason I’m letting it slide is because I didn’t explicitly forbid it, so that second orgasm comes free to you because of a loophole.” He smiles playfully at Blaine, whose eyes are drooping, face blissful as Kurt continues to worship him.

“Wouldn’t mind being punished…” Blaine mumbles, cuddling into Kurt when he stretches out next to him against the pillows, immediately pulling Blaine against him.

“I know, sweetheart, but I’m not going to punish you if it wasn’t your fault.” He plays with the sweaty hair behind Blaine’s ear before closing his own eyes and settling in for sleep. “You are my beautiful boy, Blaine…the best slave a master could ever ask for. I love you.” He feels Blaine smile against his chest.

“Love you,” is the last thing he hears before he drifts off, his arms wrapped around his most beloved possession, the man he loves, his sweet boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Feedback is what I live off of.


End file.
